THE GHOSTS that LINGER - Sequel to HAVEN BLACK
by GothFather
Summary: With his world turned completely upside down, Jake Chase, along with his newly formed family, embark on a hellish journey to find the supernatural killer that terrorizes the twilit streets of Atlanta while struggling with consuming thoughts of his lost beloved Jill, who he believes is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

The Ghosts that Linger

Chapter 1 -

Feeding was an immense burden, a shackle on my new found abilities. I had the power almost akin to that of Neo from the Matrix yet it was bounded by my forever-thirst for replenishing blood. And so I found myself once again in the middle of the sodden forest on the hunt for some food but this time I was alone: Samara normally accompanied me on such outings as I was still "overly sensitive" to the recent changes my body had underwent. Even though I pleaded with her that I had a grip on my hyper senses, she knew better, after all it took her such a long time to get hers under control half a century ago.

But I had convinced her that this night was different... You see, a massive front had approached us from the west over the sea, I saw it the moment the curvature of the earth gave me line of sight of the swirling dark mass, but long before that I heard it, felt its rolling thunder compressing the air around it - it was an incredible sensation, almost intimate like curling up in a blanket in front of the fire on a stormy night. Knowing the storm that approached us could never hurt me, and in fact would bring the calmness of the rain, a thought arose: I could hunt alone under the soothing blanket of rain. Samara of course didn't understand why I wanted to hunt without her and I understood her reasoning, she after all had hunted alone for so long. But I needed to harness my abilities, it was what was holding us back from leaving this desolate forest and pursuing this murderer who currently terrorized Atlanta.

Standing in between two huge tree trunks, a raindrop rested on my eye diffracting my vision of the grey canopy above. I could feel it, but it didn't bother me in the slightest. Another raindrop landed on the back of my hand. I felt it land, could feel its ripple as it tried to break its own tension, but it was as though I felt these things through a thin layer of plastic; the heightened feeling was there, but it was numb. The rain brought along another problem, one I didn't anticipate: By focusing on the rain I felt in control of myself, I felt human, but my senses dulled steeply to the point where my abilities were rendered near-useless.

Samara suggested that I should bring a gun with me, but I dismissed her idea out of proud ignorance, however I see now that she was right, but I would impress her and Mr. Henry by taking down a bear with my bare hands - a feat I was easily capable of. The bear's tracks that had filled with rain were easy to spot and I had followed them now closely for some time. They had tracked alongside a stream and up a river bank to where I stood now, at the mouth of a small cave. My kill was inside and I could hear the rapid pounding flesh of her heart - she knew I was here. A loud growl erupted from the back corner of the cave but it muted momentarily a couple of times, a sign that my power was wavering out of kilter and I knew I had to act soon. The bear's vile breath soon followed - a sick stench of stomach acid churning a recently eaten fish. The vomit-worthy smell lingered in the confined as I entered swiftly with no particular plan.

Taking the corner quickly, I spotted the bear as it started to react to my presence. It appeared to move slowly, but I knew it was me who was moving extraordinarily fast. Suddenly the bear appeared to break out of my advantage of time, and its paw raised up quickly baring long, sharp claws, only to slow down again - my power was wavering worse than before and I knew in the moment that I needed to kill quickly. The bear appeared to speed up once more and this time I was too slow to react - the bear's sharp claws ripped into my coat, tearing a huge piece off as though it was tissue paper. I was in trouble but the bear was simply fighting for its life. Advancing on its hind legs as I struggled to roll out of the way, the bear launched another attacked and with my power seemingly stripped away, I curled over and raised up my arm in order to protect my head. I waited for the impact but all I felt was a rush of wind that brushed my exposed torso where my coat had been torn away.

An eerie silence followed as I wearily stood up and stumbled out of the cave and back into the forest rain. What the hell happened? I checked my exposed side and expected to feel blood and torn skin, but there was nothing. A sigh of relief escaped my lips, but it was only short lived as I felt the bear's presence beyond the wall of trees ahead. Frozen in fear, I tried to focus, tried to get my powers back, but any effort only made my knees feel weak. I was hungry, my powers had left me, and I was miles from home with a bear stalking me. The hunter had turned prey. A shadow emerged from behind the trees and I collected a stick off the ground nearby - anything was better than nothing.

"Get away!" I yelled shakily, "or I'll..."

"Or you'll do what, exactly?" A familiar voice challenged as the figure came into clear view.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 -

The slender shadow glided over the forest floor completely covered in a heavily laced cloak, stopping inches in front of my face in a show of dominance. But I knew exactly who it was.

"Samara I know..." I began weakly.

"Boo!" Samara snapped as she peeled back the hood to reveal a lifeless, bloodied face of an animal.

I stumbled back in shock and fell back to the ground. "Samara! What the hell?"

"Sorry, thought it'd be funny," she started lightly, "besides, I just saved your life, again." She took the dead animal from under her hood and casually flung it at me.

"Samara! Come on!" I shot back as I rolled out of the way of the flying corpse. Hearing Samara chuckle as the dead animal landed with a thud next to me, I stared at the red-stained animal and realized it was a rabbit.

"This is my lesson for you," Samara perked up as she scaled up a nearby tree and crouched on a branch that should've bowed under her weight. "Actually there are two lessons here. Can you guess, Jake?"

"Now you're just showing off..." I said indignantly as I pushed the dead rabbit away using the stick I momentarily forgot I had still clutched in my hand.

"So..." Samara teased.

"Hmm, lessons learned...err, not to be cocky?" As I rose back to my feet I felt an array of warmth around Samara.

"Oh yes, well that is another lesson learned, isn't it?" Samara reached into her cloak, pulled out another rabbit by its feet and threw it towards me. "Here, have this while you listen."

The rabbit fell limply into my arms; its little heart beat rapidly against my torso. I could feel its anxiety, its will to live stripped away by the injuries it had suffered. Shoving any sorry thoughts I had for this animal aside, I raised its body up and hesitantly bit into its neck. The rabbit didn't struggle at all as I drained it of its radiance; its vile-tasting blood entered into my cold shell, barely warming it. It gave up the last of its life to me, to give me a finite strength.

"So, Jake, feeling better?" Samara smirked from above.

A hugely reserved strength had returned to my limbs and after taking the last of the rabbit's blood before its heart stopped, I gazed up at Samara with a hint of emptiness; every feed, every animal I feed on, seemed to take away a fragment of my spirit and it became clearer now that it had in the past how Samara must feel after so many years of killing. "Yup," I gulped somewhat humbled.

"Good. A bear? Really? What were you thinking?" Samara joked.

"I thought I was all...err..." I stuttered.

"All-powerful? Lesson number one: You are not all-powerful. This is not a game Jacob, you cannot just hit the reset button! That bear would have shredded you to pieces. Our kind tends to get big-headed, too confident. This is one advantage we have over the bad ones; we think, we train, we learn. You don't survive on brute strength when you opponent has the same, you win on smarts and skill."

"Um, yeah...sorry," I replied feeling foolish.

"Lesson two: If you can help it, don't hunt alone. You are vulnerable when you feed because you lose your spatial awareness. And another piece of advice Jacob: Smaller animals are easier to kill, and nobody gives a shit about rabbits - they're generally perceived as a pest, but they do taste horrible. Also respect every animal you kill for they have given you life - this is something the world has forgotten.

"What do you do with all the corpses?"

"It's probably easier to show you," Samara said as she jumped down off the branch landing on the forest floor with no more than a rustling of a leaf or two. "Give the rabbit to me."

"Okay, here. Should I be worried?" I asked intrigued.

"You probably want to look away, but I suggest you watch," Samara replied softly as she gripped the rabbit by one leg. I then watched as she proceeded to run her finger nails around three of the feet before gripping the rabbits fur and pulling hard, separating the skin from its muscle. Feeling a wave of sickness in my stomach, I turned away and gagged.

"Here hold this," Samara said as she placed something soft in my hand which appeared to be the rabbit's foot. "And look here, this is what you do."

Apprehensively turning to face Samara, I watched as she reached into the rabbit's torso, removed all its internals and threw them out towards the sea. My stomached dry-heaved again. Samara then folded the skin fur-side up and shoved it in my face.

"Hey! What the fuck are you doing?" I screeched out attempting to swipe Samara's arm away without success.

"There," Samara began as she removed the fur from out of my face looking pleased with herself. "Another thing I'm going to have to teach you is how to feed without getting blood all over your innocent face. It's a dead giveaway."

"Not cool, Samara!" I said hotly, feverishly wiping my face with my sleeve. "Besides, what the hell are you going to do with the fur?"

"Where do you think all my clothes come from, Jacob?" Samara replied stroking the fur in her hand ominously. "Where do you think your cloak came from?"

"But I've never seen you wearing fur? You don't feel the cold right? Why would you need fur coats?"

"The fur from all the animals I feed on Jacob, are woven together by hand; tedious job obviously. I found that I was able to weave a lot tighter than any man-made textile ensuring that my cloak was strong, and most importantly completely lightproof." Samara pulled out a few rabbit hairs and knotted them together almost instantaneously creating a length of string around a foot long. "Being completely wrapped in darkness is good for us Jacob. Trust me, my coats are good."

"Wow, okay that's, well, impressive," I exclaimed feeling my respect for Samara grow. "So what now?"

"We should head back to the manor, we've got to get ready for our trip," Samara softly said as she tied the rabbit skin to her cloak and began walking off. "We need to get you ready."

"Why is it that I can't seem to control my abilities?" I questioned impatiently catching up to Samara who was walking at a heightened, urgent pace towards the cliffside.

"Remember the night you awoke in the cabin Jacob?" Samara said as she raised her hood over her head, concealing her dark lengthy hair.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll ever forget..." I said trailing off with the memory.

"That night you used the sound of the rain on the roof to control your focus, but you need to find another source Jacob, one you can conjure up in your mind, and in an instance, as you found out just before with the bear; it could mean the difference between you getting yourself killed or surviving and I need you with me Jacob. You don't know how long I've waited for someone like you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The walk back to the manor was without much conversation and there was strangeness in the silence between us. The eeriness was thicker than the shrubs around us and I decided to try and clear the awkwardness up.

"When you said that part about waiting for someone like me, what did you mean by that?" I said dryly, the words coming out of my mouth more raspy than intended.

"Someone like you Jacob, err," Samara began as she shyly peered away into the woods ahead and I got the sense that she was stalling on her answer. "It's just that I've been, well, don't take this the wrong way Jacob, but if you spent half a century by yourself because you thought you were a freak and a danger to society, wouldn't you be over the moon when a companion finally come along?"

"Sorry, yes, yes I would, anyone would be," I replied losing my composition quickly as I felt a rush of embarrassment. "I just guess I needed to know...sorry, I thought that, well...I'm so confused."

"Confused about what?" Samara said softly as she picked a red flower from a nearby bush.

"That night that we had that bath together, um, well I just don't know how to take what happened there. And when you say things like you, well like you did before about waiting for someone like me it makes me think that you, or that we are like...I'm confused, I don't know where we stand, I'm just so confused."

"Well Jacob, you've gone through so much recently and I understand..." Samara's voice weakened as she continued, "your world has completely changed but please think of me as your guide, your companion."

"I think whatever happened to me in the bath might be clouding my thoughts. We need to find this killer and Jill too. Jill's out there somewhere, I know it, I can feel her."

Samara's face flashed with unease. "We'll try, but I just worry that you're getting your hopes up. Didn't the police find her, um, err..." Samara said concernedly gazing away once again but this time from the unease of almost saying "corpse." "Um, up this way Jacob. Does this path look familiar?"

Entertaining Samara's blunt attempt at changing the subject through the hate I felt towards the useless police in my hometown, I surveyed the surrounding forest noticing two rocks stacked on each other that bordered a thin dirt path. The path disappeared under shrub only a few feet ahead. "I'm guessing this the way back?"

"This path will take us back to the manor and it also does a loop around the forest. If you find any rocks stacked like these two, you can find your way back." Samara suddenly headed off briskly along the path as though she was now on a mission.

"Samara! Wait!" I yelled out. "How come you didn't tell me this before?"

Samara didn't stop as she replied hastily, "why do you think?"

Sensing the negative shift in her tone, I thought carefully before answering, "To teach me a lesson...to not be cocky?"

"That's right," Samara replied a little shortly. "But mostly that although we can use our gifted sight to find out way back, it's best to not rely on our powers. We need to depend on the little human that's left inside us."

Five minutes later we reached the boggy grass edge of the manor grounds. Ameera and Mr. Henry were standing on one of the balconies under their umbrellas in a vain attempt to spot us under the day's first light when Mr. Henry turned to Ameera in conversation.

"Race you back?" I cheeked at Samara who returned with a light frown on her smooth sculptured face. "Come on..." I begged playfully.

"Alright then." Samara's frown lifted and hint of color sparked in her eye. "Three, two, one...go!"

Focusing my senses by harnessing the rhythmic rain that pelted on the ground around me, I launched into my run but my feet only sank deeply into the sodden ground. I watched Samara take a few steps back towards a tree before springing herself off the tree trunk and into a fast but feather-light stride. Realizing my mistake, I fell to my hands and knees, pulled myself out of the dirt and monkey-crawled until I had gathered enough speed to glide over the ground and as I picked up speed, closing the gap between Samara and myself, we reached the building where Samara suddenly jumped towards the first floor window gripping the ledge with just her hands before flinging herself up to the next level window and then to the top over the balcony railing.

Samara gazed back down at me with a taunting look and dared me to catch her by blowing me a kiss.

I'll show her how strong I am, I thought as I found the solid path stones under my feet. Not a moment later after gathering my confidence, I bent down then launched myself towards the balcony but the path stone dug down into the earth cracking under my foot from the sheer forces needed to project my body fifty feet into the air and I knew at that very moment I was going to fall short but it was too late - I was already on my way up. My body slammed into the manor's brick wall a few feet short of the balcony and I felt myself falling back down before I felt a secure grip on my flailing arm stop my descent. I gazed up in panic and was greeted with Samara's gleeful expression.

"Need a hand?" Samara joked.

"Um, yeah, thanks," I replied weakly.

After Samara had effortlessly lifted me out from my predicament, I saw Mr. Henry and Ameera standing next to us and they appeared as though they were frozen in time. The excitement I'd just shared with Samara made me forget they were even there (an effect Jill often had on me).

"Hold my hands Jacob," Samara whispered to me from within my skull and I obliged, softly caressing my hands against hers before she gripped them tightly. "Now breath out..."

As soon as I "breathed" out, I heard all the noises around me fade into the background. I also heard Mr. Henry whine: "Samara, I thought we agreed that..."

Samara interrupted, "...that I'm only to use my abilities on the field or if we are in danger."

"Yeah," Mr. Henry replied shallowly shifting his weight nervously.

"What are you guys doing out here anyway?" I asked giving Ameera a cheeky wink.

Mr. Henry's face hardened desperately before muttering under his breath in a contained excitement, "It's the book, the white side pages are no longer blank, there's some sort of transcript on it in a language I've never seen before!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

There was something odd about Ameera's eyes: Not only were they the same color, saturation and hue as Jill's but they didn't appear to be reflecting the fire opposite her as she lay snuggled up under a blanket on the sofa with a book in her hand.

"What are you reading?" I quietly asked Ameera while Mr. Henry and Samara discussed the newly discovered contents of the ancient book over the grand piano and before Ameera could answer, another rumble of thunder rolled off over the sea, it's lightning shrouded behind the thick drawn curtains. Ameera had barely spoken to me since I'd rescued her from the dungeon that she was held captive and it was almost certainly because she was terrified of the monster she saw within me. Not uttering a word, she instead held up the cover of the book that read "The Woman In White" before engrossing her freckled face away from me and back into the words of the novel.

Feeling somewhat awkward and out of place like I often did at high school, I walked casually past the grand piano unnoticed and reached the huge bay window; cautiously pulling the curtain back a foot or so, I stared out at the rough storm surging sea and tried to remember the feeling of the sun's warmth on my skin before my thoughts drifted into darkness:

 _I'm a murderer. I've killed people, scores of people. They were bad people I told myself, but they were people, they were children, helpless infants, they were life, and I took it from them. And how many more am I going to kill?_

My twisted thoughts were wrenched away by a sight out on the ocean that I couldn't explain or comprehend:

There was a small fishing trawler miles away but I could see it as though it was right in front of me. It bobbed sickly among the white-capped waves and the three men on board were struggling to keep the vessel from tipping. But it was the blinding-white tree that grew from the clouds above them that memorized me; fork lightning was exquisitely trekking its way towards the ocean, with the fishing boat in its sights. Before the lightning worked its way to the water, it was then I noticed something even more perplexing: A web of lightning had formed around the base of the boat like roots on a tree; suddenly the thousand small forks stemmed together into a single column consuming the boat and its occupants before meeting the lightning above in a perfect dance. Then there was the deafening eruption of the shock wave as the light faded away into thin air. I found myself feeling sorry for these men for I knew I could save them.

 _"You're not the monster you think you are Jacob..."_ Samara said, her voice inside my mind sounding surreal. " _You're no-one's savior but your own."_

 _"But I could save them...I'm letting them die,"_ I hesitantly replied back in my thoughts, unsure of whether or not Samara was going to hear me.

 _"No Jacob, you cannot save them. Your physical anomaly does not exist in their world,"_ Samara reasoned softly, and I felt a calmness in her tone although the unraveling scene still struggled on, now at a natural time scale: One of the fishermen had gotten himself tangled in rope and it was pulling hard on his neck; he was desperately grasping at it with both his hands. The other two fishermen tried in vain to untie the rope until one of the men decided to retrieve a knife from a nearby box and cut the rope from the bound fisherman. The boat had drifted sideways and just as the bound man was about to be cut free, the boat was hit by a wave. As I felt what little blood I had in my veins electrify, time appeared to slow down again and I saw, heard, and smelt the blood ooze out from the bound fisherman's neck as the knife slashed his throat. The three men were knocked off their feet and the boat was starting to capsize. The red orbs appeared as they had done when I murdered all those terrorists only a week ago. The pain of a thousand stabbing knives from under my skin began their vengeful trek from within. The sensation that two of my teeth were being ripped out erupted from my top jaw.

I screamed out in pain and then I felt a squeeze on the back of my neck along with Samara's voice:

 _"Well you see, and you know me Jake, so you know that this is going to probably sound a bit odd..."_

This sentence sounded familiar and it brought a sense of order to the chaos my body was under and luckily it continued:

 _"I like to think that when I look out at the stars, I'm actually seeing the universal part, like the middle of the..."_

These words were from Jill, from the date we had at the Carnival when we were stuck on top of the Ferris wheel. The memory suddenly consumed my thoughts and blocked out every single sense I had. I felt as though I was dreaming the memory, but in a state of awareness. The memory continued, and this time Samara's voice faded into Jill's as her beautiful face came into my perception.

 _"Okay, let me start over. Imagine that a lot of the stars that we see have planets orbiting them and let's just say a lot of these planets have other beings like us on them and when they look out into their night sky, they see what we see, a beautiful array of starts and galaxies maybe more or less depending on their genetics I suppose... And I guess that would be the one thing we all would have in common with the universe, is that our view of the stars are the same, no matter what planet you live on... And what if those extra terrestrials, or whatever you would call them, are people that have previously lived on this Earth that have since passed away? Anyway that's what I see when I look up at the night sky."_

The city in the background all of a sudden dissipated into darkness.

"Jill! Please don't go!" I begged, but Jill remained seated opposite me, completely inanimate, her eyes starred back at me blankly as though her soul had left her body.

The Ferris wheel from around us shattered silently and fell into the surrounding blackness.

"Jill! Please!" I cried out and as I reached for her, she too elapsed away into nothingness.

When I came back to reality, I found myself on my knees in front of the window. The boat was gone but Samara's reassuring hand was still caressing the back of my neck.

"It's okay Jacob," Samara whispered sympathetically.

"We need to get back to Atlanta," I said coaxingly. "Jill's out there, I know she is."

"Jacob," Mr. Henry's voice wavered severely. "You're not ready..."

"No Tom, Jacob is right, we have to go..." Samara said assuredly. "We'll start preparation tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Preparation day was tomorrow and for the first time since my transformation, I slept. According to Samara, Valics still needed rest, not for the body but for the mind; a form of meditating sleep. But getting to sleep was extremely difficult. My inability to block out the vibrating sounds around me was impossible until Samara suggested sleeping in the cave on a ledge above the cavern pool that lead to the catacombs beneath the manor and she was right: The cave was full of the sound of dripping water that echoed soothingly against the constant lowly rumble of the nearby ocean waves. The cavern's roof was lined with sleeping bats which at first I thought felt uncomfortable but as I felt myself drifting off to sleep on the soft rock ledge, the bats' rhythmical heartbeats became the most pleasant sound of all.

Opening my eyes and battling through the glare, the entire room I was now in was a brilliant white as though the walls themselves were brightly lit. I must be dreaming, I thought, more consciously than any dream should allow. An onyx-black sarcophagus rose up from the floor in the middle of the room and as I took a step towards it's tall frame, the room expanded. I took another step towards the tomb, the room expanded again keeping a constant distance between me and the sarcophagus. The sound of old gears grinding together with metal clanging sounded as the lid of the black tomb rose slowly upward. A golden light poured out from the gaps washing out the walls of white light that now appeared so far away. As the lid rose upwards towards the ceiling, it crumbled into a million pieces before dissolving into golden-colored flakes.

This was definitely a dream, I thought again, but not a dream I had any control over.

A distant and quiet voice then echoed out from the black box but it sounded stained and concerned.

"Jake, I never..."

Taking a cautious step towards the stone coffin I replied desperately, "Jill, is that you?" but my voice was hushed by my realization that the coffin and the walls no longer moved when I moved. I took another step, less cautious then before and the room remained static.

"Jill is that you?" I questioned concernedly as I approached the lip of the stone tomb.

"Jake, I never..." the dreamy voice echoed once again.

"You never what? Please! What are you saying?" I asked urgently as I grasped the top lid to peer over and into the beam of golden light.

The voice, now clear and unmistakably Jill's, screamed out in pain, "Jake, I never _loved you!_ "

"No!" I protested as I gazed painfully through the golden light and into the sarcophagus to see Jill's beautifully golden-radiant face slip below the surface of the still black water taking the golden glow with it. Reaching over in a desperate attempt to reach for Jill, the water had since turned to a black stone which appeared to absorb the remnants of the surrounding light around me. A sudden urge to stare into the black stone came over me and as I felt myself inspecting the stone closer still, my lungs felt as though they were turning to stone. Struggling to breathe, my distorted reflection started to appear on the smooth surface. The urge to see what I truly looked like was stronger than the need for air. But something began tugging on my feet, pulling me away from the stone coffin and into the floor. The tugging became stronger and after a last and failed attempt to hold onto the sarcophagus, I let go and let myself be pulled under the ground.

"Jacob, are you alright? What happened?" Samara said perkily from close behind me.

As I came to and realized that I was in the lair under the manor and that Samara was holding me up an inch from the floor, I defiantly shrugged and broke free landing on the damp stone floor a little heavier than expected.

"Whoa Jacob, you okay?" Samara asked concernedly.

"Yeah I'm fine," I replied quietly as I instinctively squeezed most of the water from my hair. "It was just a dream."

"A dream? That's incredible!" Mr. Henry said excitedly. "Samara?"

"Tom, yes, strange," Samara replied perplexedly.

"What are you guys on about and how did I end up here?" I asked feeling a little irritated that my sleep was cut short.

"Sorry Jacob, we were in here when I heard you thrashing around in the water. When I got to you, you looked as though you were drowning, but you were still asleep. I brought you back here and held onto you until you stopped and awoke," Samara said with a glitter of kindness in her eyes. "Were you dreaming?"

"No I wasn't dreaming, I was nightmaring. What's so fascinating about that anyway?"

"Jacob, I haven't had a dream since I was turned," Samara revealed.

"And what we know of, when one of your kind sleeps, their mind completely shuts down, resulting in zero activity," Mr. Henry added as he entered into the cover of the make-shift computer lab returning a moment later with two pairs of sun shades. "Here put these on," he said as he tossed the glasses towards us.

"Okay so I wasn't sleeping then?" I questioned.

"I don't think you understand Jacob," Mr. Henry explained. "You can only either be fully awake, or fully asleep without dreams or nightmares. You must've been somehow in an in-between state. But I don't know at this point, I'll add this to my list to research. Whatever was happening to you, it sure was fascinating."

"What was the dream about?" Samara asked interested.

"Not much really, I was in a white room, and in the middle of the room was this black stone. As I approached it, you awoke me," I replied halfheartedly but the expression on Samara's face was of disappointment, not in the dream, but in the fact that she knew I wasn't telling the whole truth. "Err, so when do we leave?" I added trying to divert the topic.


End file.
